1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to switched communications networks, and more specifically to a common channel signaling network that exchanges signaling information within the signaling network for the purpose of establishing a connection within a switched communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common channel signaling system is a network of signaling nodes implemented by stored program controlled electronic switching systems and interconnected by signaling data links. A signaling node includes a service entity implemented with a service control point to provide high-level services such as credit card validation. The network may comprise a plurality of signaling subnetworks each using a different version of protocol for communication between the service entities of the respective subnetwork. Messages between service entities can be transported within the same signaling subnetwork by using the protocol of the subnetwork. However, due to the different protocol versions of the subnetworks it is impossible for a service entity of each subnetwork to have access to a service entity of the other subnetwork.